Love Rekindled
by kel09
Summary: After Edward broke up with Bella and left her in the woods she decided to go live with her mother.Edward is best friends with Bella's brother Emmett . What will happen when she comes back? What happens when a werewolf other than Jake is interested in her?
1. Home

LOVE REKINDLED

I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, ideas....all of that stuff

CHAPTER 1

It's been a couple years since I was last in Forks. My brother's best friend, my ex boyfriend, Edward broke my heart and I couldn't stand staying there any longer. Now that I'm thinking about it, it's been 2 years to the date. I found out that Edward was a vampire and Jacob was a wolf, well shape shifter. Oh and Edward can also read minds, everyone's including mine. It was embarrassing to think that he could hear my thoughts. Apparently vampires and wolfs don't get along either. They were constantly arguing about me when they ran into each other. It tore me apart. Anyways Edward decided that it was "too dangerous" for us to be together anymore and that he no longer loved me. It was hard hearing those words, it's still hard thinking about them, the way he left me standing in the rain. I've avoided Forks every since his confession. I guess while I was thinking about the past I zoned out because I didn't notice Emmett running up to me to give me a big hug.

"Emmett…..can't….breathe. " I managed to whisper.

"Sorry Sis! It's been a long time since I've seen you! Emmett said excitedly.

I have to say if I could pick any brother in the world I would pick Emmett. He was constantly calling and emailing me while I was living with our mother. We talked every day that I was away.  
"That's okay, I missed you too!" I replied

He picked up my bags and we walked to his jeep. We were just leaving the airport when I noticed Emmett turned the wrong way.

"Um…. Emmett I know that I haven't been here for a while but isn't the house the other way, or did you guys move it?" I asked.

"Ha ha, nope it's still in the same place. I have a surprise for you!" Emmett said chuckling.

"You know I hate surprises! Can't we just go home?" I begged.

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one. She'll come and find you if I don't take you so you might as well cooperate."

Wait, did he just say she? Alice is the only person I know that loves parties and any excuse to have one. I missed Alice a lot over the past two years. But if I go to Alice's house Edward will be there too. I don't know if I can handle seeing him again!

"When you say her are you talking about Alice?" I inquired.

"I'm not allowed to say." Emmett said laughing uncontrollably.

"URg! Emmett tell me! I have to know!"

"Nope and since your being so difficult, I'm going to have to blindfold you." He said getting out a bandanna. I knew better than to resist. Emmett played football in school and is really strong. It was a long drive and I didn't think it took that long to get to the Cullen's house. Maybe we're not going to see Alice… or he could be driving around to confuse me. After what seemed like forever I felt jeep come to a stop.

"Alright, if you promise not to run away I'll take the bandanna off." Emmett said willingly.

"All right, there's no way I could outrun you anyways." I said and head him chuckle as he took off the blind fold. It turns out I was right about being at the Cullen's house. I wonder if Edward will be there…..

Emmett dragged me up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Alice opened the door and immediately hugged me.

"Bella! It's been so long since we've talked! Do you know how much shopping we have to catch up on? We'll have to make a week of it! Ooh I saw the perfect outfit yesterday that I just had to buy…." She was talking so fast that I was having trouble understanding her now.

"Alice, slow down, I said laughing, I missed you too! We'll have to catch up sometime but I'm thinking we should skip the shopping." I added hopeful. I've always hated shopping and she knows it.  
"You're still the same old Bella aren't you?" Alice replied.

"Ha ha yeah I guess I am. So um…. Is anyone else home?" I asked, hoping she would know what I meant.

"Oh you mean Edward…. Yeah he went hunting for a while. I told him that I saw you coming back. I figured you would want a little time to settle in so I told him to go hunting. He shouldn't be back for a while." Alice replied.

I'm so glad he's not here right now; I don't really know what I would say to him. I mean it's been two years since I last saw him but I still feel…

"Edward you're back early!" Alice exclaimed.

Oh no, did she just say Edwards back early? I slowly turned around and saw that he was standing in the door. I was speechless.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly. "You're back in town?"

"Um… yeah." I said like a moron who didn't know how to talk. We used to be comfortable with each other but now it just seemed awkward.

"Hey Edward, weren't you going to your room to listen to the new cd that I bought you yesterday?" Alice asked him. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make it easier for me to be here.

"Oh yeah Alice I guess I will." He said walking up the stairs, his eyes never left me.

"Are you okay Bella? I really didn't see him coming back early." She asked looking over at me cautiously.

"Sure I'm fine." I lied. I really just wanted to go home.  
"Emmett, can we go home now? I'm kind of tired."

"Of course, dad is working late tonight, he tried to get off early but couldn't. We can order pizza and catch up." He knew just what to say. I just wanted to hang out at home right now.

"Sounds good! Alice it was great seeing you again and I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I guess my trip finally caught up with me. You should call me sometime and we can hang out!" I said hoping that I didn't hurt her feelings by leaving early.

"Okay! I'll call you and we can plan a day of shopping!" she said enthusiastically. Well at least I know she's not mad at me.

Emmett and I got in the jeep and headed home. I was quiet most of the ride home, thinking about what had just happened. When we pulled up at the house he turned towards me.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. " I lied again.

"You're not fine. Come on I know when you're lying. I'm sorry that Edward was there. I talked to Alice about taking you over. She thought he would be out hunting longer. "He told me.

"That's okay, I didn't mind seeing him."

"I saw the look on your face when you saw him, you looked upset. Anyways, I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you want; I'm your brother before I'm his best friend.

"Thanks Emmett. So… how about that pizza now?"

"YES! I'm starving. How many should we get? 7 or 10? "He asked enthusiastically.

"You mean 7 or 10 slices right?"

"UM NO. Pizzas." He replied seriously.

"How about 2 slices for me and whatever you can eat." I said amused. Emmett could always eat. It's hard keeping groceries in the house with him around.

Alice's POV

"Edward you shouldn't lie to me about what time you're going to be home!" She yelled.

"Me? You didn't even tell me Bella was coming back to town." Edward stated. "How was I supposed to know that I'm supposed to stay away?"

"Sorry Edward. It's just I missed Bella while she was gone. It's not your fault, I should have told you."

"I know. I've missed her too." He replied solemnly.


	2. Back in Town

Chapter 2 Back in Town

I woke up to a cloudy sky and it looked like it was going to pour down any second. That was one thing I would miss, the weather in Florida. It was already 11:00 and dad had already left for work. Emmett and I were up half of the night watching old movies and talking about just about everything. I went downstairs to see what we had to eat and found a half eaten pop tart along with some expired orange juice. I would definitely have to get used to grocery shopping again. Since there was absolutely nothing to eat I decided to get dressed and go going grocery shopping. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I searched for my old truck keys and headed out the door.

I went to the diner for lunch and then the grocery store. I got as much food as I could, because Emmett practically inhales it. Then it started raining while I was driving home. If that wasn't bad enough, my truck started to smoke. I can't believe it picked today of all days to break down on me! Of course I also forgot to charge my phone. Then I noticed Edwards's car pull up beside me. Oh no Oh no. Bella don't have a panic attack; please don't have a panic attack. Great, I forgot he can read my mind.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked holding back a smile.

"Um…."

"Are you okay? He asked concerned.

Okay so I either try to call Emmett and have him pick me up or get a ride from Edward. All of the food would be spoiled if I waited on Emmett.…

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Bella I wouldn't have asked if I did."

I started to grab bags and put them in the trunk.  
"Bella get in the car, I'll take care of these." He said.

I started to object but then decided that he would just argue with me. The car ride was awkward. He asked me what I was doing back in Forks and I had to tell him that Renee was going to have a baby.

"But why did you leave? He asked.

"Oh I just thought I would give her and Phil some space, you know."

He didn't say anything after that and we were at my house now. I got out of his car and grabbed some groceries. I was at the door fumbling for my key when he walked up behind me.

"Here, let me do that." His hand brushed against mine.

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

"It looks like Emmett's home; you should see what he's up to. I'll grab the rest of these."

He looked like he didn't really want to go hang out with Emmett but he went anyways. I finished up in the kitchen and went to my room. I heard someone knock on my door and immediately thought that it was Emmett.

"Come in." I said automatically.

Edward slowly opened my door. My mouth was hanging open. I recovered quickly and closed my mouth. I definitely wasn't expecting him to walk into my room.

"Bella, can we talk? He asked nervously.

"Bella, can we talk? He asked nervously.

"Sure." I said even though I didn't really want to talk to him.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you don't have to avoid me. I know that I hurt you two years ago…

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'm over it. We had some fun while we dated but that's in the past. And don't worry about any awkwardness. I'm cool with you hanging out with Emmett."

"Oh… Well that's….great." He said

"Anyways I have to call my mom to check on her. I'll see ya later."

Edwards POV

I can't believe she said that she's over it. I still remember the hurt look on her face the day I told her I didn't love her anymore. I don't believe that she's over it. The last two years I missed her so much. I almost went to see her once. Maybe she'll reveal more in her thoughts after I leave… I'll just drive until she doesn't see me and listen.

Bella's POV

Since Edward left I guess I'll call mom now.

"Bella! How's Forks?" She asked.

"Oh you know, wet, cloudy, just the usual" I said. "My truck decided to break down today so I'll have to see if Jacob's around to take a look at it. How are you doing mom?"

"I'm just fine. Phil and I painted the nursery yellow yesterday. He wanted a neutral color since we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. We also moved your stuff to the basement, hope you don't mind." She said

"Oh….that's fine. I'm not there so there's no reason to take up the space."

"Hold on Bella….. Oh Phil wants to go look at furniture now. Yay! I'm so excited. It's been a while since I've had a little one running around the house. Can I talk to you later?" She said a bit distracted.

"Okay mom I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I know that it's silly for me to be jealous but I can't help it. I should probably call Jake now and see if he can look at my truck.

Edward's POV

Well she could have at least waited a full 24 hours, being back in town, before she thought about Jacob Black. I guess she really is over me…

BPOV

I knew Edward was still outside when I was talking to mom. He was always nosy.

"Hey Alice, is Edward home yet?" I asked

"Yeah Bella he just pulled up. What's up?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing I was just checking, I'll talk to you later!" I said hanging up the phone.

He didn't leave right away. I'm glad that I didn't respond to the conversation we just had, with him in mind reading distance that is. By the look on his face it seems that he believed that I'm over him. Maybe it will be easier seeing him around the house. When he broke up with me I couldn't eat, sleep, or think. It was like the world was moving on without me. But now it's time to move on. I need to call Jake.

"Hello?" Jake said.

"Guess who?"

"BELLA! Is that really you? It's only been like a thousand years since I last talked to you."

"Yeah Jake it's really me. I'm living in Forks again." I said.

"So do you wanna come over and hang out today?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh sorry Jake, my truck broke down today so I can't come. I was actually wondering if you would take a look at it." Hopefully he's not mad at me for not calling him while I was away.

"Sure, I'll check it out. Where is it?" he said.

"It's on the road by the grocery store; sorry I can never remember street names." I added. What makes it worse is there are only a few streets in Forks.

"Ha ha yeah no worries I know where it is. I'll give you a call after I check it out."

After I got off the phone Emmett came into my room.

"Hey, wanna go to the movies with Me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward tonight?" He asked.

Hmmm… should I stay home and prove that I'm not over Edward or go to the movies and try to act like I am over him. I guess I'll have to hang out with the group sooner or later.

"That sounds great!" I said enthusiastically.

I grabbed my hoodie and followed Emmett out to his Jeep.

"We're going to the Cullen's to see it, they just got this new TV and it's HUGE.." I stopped when he said Cullen's house. I could handle a movie theater where there were other people around, but I am not so sure I could handle this. Rose and Emmett along with Jasper and Alice would be sitting next to each other, couples, which left me with….Edward . We were the only ones who were single in the group. Okay… I can do this I just have to watch what I think. I climbed into the Jeep and we were on our way.


	3. The Movie

**Chapter 3 The Movie**

When we got to their house we didn't bother knocking. Emmett had been dating Rosalie for the past 2 years so he was used to just walking in. I've felt like the third wheel lately, tagging along with my big brother. Maybe Jake will get my truck fixed soon. Emmett led the way to the theater.

"They've been waiting on a few more seats but everything else is done. We really need one of these in our house!" Emmett said eagerly.

We walked into the room and he was right. It's just like a mini theater. There were six seats, two in each row. They even had the stairs like the movie theaters so that you didn't have to try to see over the person in front of you.

"You know guys, this room is perfect but it's missing one thing." Emmett said

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"Where's the snack bar?"

"Um Emmett you know we don't eat human food." Edward replied puzzled.

"I know you guys don't need food but HUMANS do. You're trying to fit in with a bunch of humans and I'm just trying to help you out man. The food is the best part of going to the movies; any human is going to notice that it's missing." He pointed out.

"Emmett you've got to stop thinking about food so much, it's not healthy." I joked. Everyone started to chuckle.

"Make fun of me all you want, when you have some other humans over and they notice it's missing they're going to have questions." He stated.

"Alright so what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"We already know that the girls are going to want something "Romantic"." Emmett said making his voice sound girly at the end.

"There's no use in arguing with that." Alice declared.  
"Why don't we save some time discussing this, Alice who wins?" Edward asked.

"We do!" Alice exclaimed. All of the girls started laughing when the guys groaned.

"Let's watch Romeo and Juliet." Alice said.

I haven't seen Romeo and Juliet in 2 years. The last time I watched it was on my birthday. It was the last movie that Edward and I watched together.

Edward went to start the movie and everyone sat in their seats. Since they didn't have the other seats the only one left was next to me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Edward asked politely.  
"Of course not, it is your house." I said.

I focused on the movie and tried not to think about the last time we watched it. Edwards arms around me…. STOP.

The movie ended and Edward went to shut it off. After he turned it off I heard loud snoring. It was Emmett.

"Bella we should do a sleep over tonight! Emmett's sound asleep. What do you say? We could do each other's hair and nails…"

Dad wasn't home tonight. He went on a trip to some kind of shooting range with some guys he worked with. I haven't spent any time with Alice and I would feel bad waking Emmett up.

"Okay Alice, I'll stay the night."

Authors Note- I have 7 more chapters written for this story but I'm not going to post them until I get some reviews. I have my story on a couple other sites and I want to make sure that I have readers on here before I start updating this site regularly. So please leave a comment if you read my story. As soon as I get a comment I'll put up the rest of the chapters :)


	4. The Sleepover

Chapter 4: The Sleepover

Emmett followed Rosalie to her room. That left Alice, Jasper, Edward and me in the theater. Jasper looked like he was in pain and I was starting to think staying the night was a bad idea.

"Jasper I think you need to go hunt." Alice pointed out.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea." He admitted.

"I haven't hunted in a couple days either. I should probably join you." Alice declared. "I'll be back in a couple hours Bella, just hang out with Edward till then.

"Um… Okay." This isn't going to be awkward at all.  
"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

My stomach growled noisily, proving that Emmett was right earlier.

"Maybe we do need a snack bar in the theater." Edward said chuckling. "Let's find you something to eat."

We headed into the kitchen and Edward opened up the cabinets. They had just about everything to eat in there.  
"What do you want to eat?" He asked.  
"Can I have a pop tart?" I asked. He got the box down from the shelf and handed me one. We went over to the table and sat down.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"I've just been working on the theater mostly. I've always wanted to build a house so I think it will be my next project. There's enough land around here I'm sure I can find the perfect place."

"That sounds like fun. I'm sure Alice is going to be excited about decorating it!" He smiled the crooked grin that I loved. I was just finishing my food when I started to wonder where I'd be sleeping tonight. I had always stayed in Edwards's room when we were together but now I wasn't sure sure.

"Bella you can sleep wherever you want, well that is as long as Alice doesn't want to get the sleeping bags out." He said amused.

I wasn't expecting him to answer my thoughts. It's so frustrating when he does that.  
"Sorry." He replied somberly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't think things that I don't want other people to hear."

"No Bella, I really am sorry. I know that it's an invasion of your privacy. I'll honestly try harder to ignore your thoughts. It's just that you are so different from most girls. I find your thoughts very interesting."

"I never have been normal have I?" I asked jokingly. "Why don't we watch another movie or something until Alice gets back?

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything, I don't care." He put on The Sound of Music. I'm not sure how long it had been but I must have fallen asleep. I was vaguely aware that Edward was carrying me up the stairs. He laid me down on a bed. I felt his cool lips on my forehead and then he covered me up with a blanket. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming it or not but I heard him humming my lullaby and that was the last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep.


	5. Dreams

Chapter 5 Dreams  
BPOV

I had just stopped dreaming about Edward a couple months ago. I guess coming back to Forks brought back some old memories. That has to be why I started dreaming about him again. The dream was so real, vivid. It even smells like Edward in here. In the dream he carried me up the stairs after I fell asleep, kissed me on the forehead and covered me up with a blanket. I don't even want to open my eyes but I know the sun is up and I need to get ready to go get my truck. I opened my eyes, surprised to see that I was still in Edwards's room, the room I had been dreaming about. I pinched myself to try to wake up but it didn't work.

"You're not dreaming." Edward said from the couch. "Remember you were going to stay over last night for the sleepover but you fell asleep before Alice got back."  
"Oh that's right." I said feeling stupid for thinking it was a dream. "What time is it?"

"It's only nine in the morning. Emmett's still asleep so you have a while."

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked suddenly self-conscious of what I looked like.

"Of course, Alice put some clothes in there for you. You can take a shower if you'd like." He replied.

"Thanks."

I walked into the bathroom and saw the clothes that she laid out for me. There was a pair of black shorts and a cute t-shirt to wear with some flip flops. I can't believe she didn't put a designer dress with four inch heels in here for me. I'm not going to complain though; this outfit is going to be the first one that I am comfortable in that Alice picked out for me.

EPOV  
My favorite part of last night was getting to watch Bella sleep. I missed that so much. She didn't talk as much in her sleep though. She was going over the events that had happened last night. They had turned into a dream. I think she might have been content with thinking about me because she didn't talk a lot. I looked over at her as she started to wake up.

_I had just stopped dreaming about Edward a couple months ago. I guess coming back to Forks brought back some old memories. That has to be why I started dreaming about him again. The dream was so real, vivid. It even smells like Edward in here. In the dream he carried me up the stairs after I fell asleep, kissed me on the forehead and covered me up with a blanket. I don't even want to open my eyes but I know that the sun is up and I need to get ready to go get my truck. I opened my eyes, surprised to see that I was still in Edwards's room, the room I had been dreaming about. I pinched myself to try to wake up but it didn't work._

She'll probably be embarrassed when she looks up to see me sitting over here. If I could dream about her I would. I spent the past couple years daydreaming about her.

"You're not dreaming." I said. "Remember, you were going to stay over last night for the sleepover but you fell asleep before Alice got back."

"Oh that's right." She said "What time is it?"

"It's only nine in the morning. Emmett's still asleep so you have a while."

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked me self-consciously.

"Of course, Alice put some clothes in there for you. You can take a shower if you'd like."

"Thanks."

I knew that Alice would try to play dress up with Bella so I made sure that I put some clothes in there for her. It was not easy to find those clothes in Alice's closet. She had them in a box in the back of her closet. I think Bella will be more comfortable with being here if she doesn't feel self-conscious about her clothes.

EPOV continued

I didn't want Alice to say anything to Bella about the clothes she was wearing. I knew that she wouldn't be happy about not getting to pick them out.

"Edward I can't believe you didn't let me dress her! We missed the whole sleepover. I wanted to do facials, manicures, play truth or dare…. the next time Bella comes over you are NOT allowed to be around." She said upset.

"It wasn't my fault she fell asleep." I pointed out.

"Like I said, the next time that I have a sleepover you're going over to Emmett's house with Jasper." She said.

Emmett came down the stairs looking at us like we were crazy.

"Edward, where did Bella sleep last night?" He asked staring at me unhappily. I guess he noticed the sleeping bags weren't out on the couch. Alice always sets those up when she has a sleepover.

"She fell asleep before Alice got home so I carried her up to my room and let her sleep in my bed." I replied honestly.

"Dude, that is not cool. Did you take advantage of my little sister? You're the reason she left the last time and I don't want to lose her again." I could see the anger in his eyes. Boy was he mad.

"Come on Emmett, you know me better than that. I would never take advantage of your sister."

"Okay, just make sure you don't."

Bella came downstairs and looked at each of us.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just telling Cullen here to watch what he does." Emmett answered clearly irritated.

"What'd he do?" She asked.

"Nothing, yet."

Emmett had a right to act that way towards me. If he broke Rosalie's heart I would have to do a lot more than yell at him. He didn't do anything when I broke up with Bella. I mean sure he was mad, but he didn't yell at me because he could see how much pain I was in.

"Emmett you don't have to worry about it." I answered.

"Come on Bella, we can check on your truck before we go home." Emmett said.

BPOV

I don't know what got into Emmett. He really freaked out. I know that he missed me the past two years but I needed to get away, make new friends, and try to live a life without Edward around. It was what I needed.

"Emmett, if you're going to be mad at Edward because I'm back then maybe I should leave again. I don't want to ruin your friendship. Plus I've forgiven Edward." Wait, did I just say that I've forgiven Edward? Hmm you learn something new every day.

"Sorry Bella, I just don't want to see you hurt again."He said.

"Emmett I'm a big girl, but thanks for looking out for me." I said.  
We pulled up to the garage that Jake worked at. I jumped out of the jeep and told Emmett thanks before going to search for Jake.

"Jake!" I shouted.

"Hey Bella, I'm over here!"

Jake was under a car that looked to be 100 years old. He jumped up and gave me a huge hug. As he stepped back he noticed he had got my clothes all oily.

"Sorry about that." He laughed. There goes the comfy clothes Alice gave me. I couldn't help but laugh at Jake though. He still looked the same as the day I left town.

"That's okay. Did you get my truck fixed?" I asked.

"Yep, sure did. I even changed the oil." He said.

"Thanks for fixing it." I said smiling.

"No problem, what are you up to tonight?" He asked curiously.

"I don't really have any plans yet. What's up?"

"My cousin is going to come visit for a while and I was going to see if you'd like to hang out with us tonight..."


	6. Bella's Plan

Chapter 6: Bella's Plans

I drove home in my truck, which ran unbelievably well now that Jake fixed it. When I pulled up I was surprised to see Edward's car in the driveway. I hope that Emmett has gotten over this morning.

When I walked into the house Edward and Emmett were in the living room playing Emmett's PS3. I knew that they probably heard me come in the door but they were so hooked on the game they didn't even look up. Boys.  
I went up to my room to see what clothes I had that were clean. I couldn't wear something with oil all over it. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt then headed downstairs to tell Emmett that I was leaving again. I walked into the room and Emmett looked up surprised to see that I was home.

"Hey sis, when did you get home?" He asked still staring at the TV.

"I've been home for a few minutes. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going down to Jake's house to hang out with him and his cousin tonight. Have you talked to dad today?" I asked.

"Yeah dad called earlier and said that he met someone, a woman. He's going to stay up there a couple more days. So Jake's cousin is in town?" He asked looking over at me.

"Yeah Jake said he wants me to meet him. Do you guys know him?" I asked looking at both Edward and Emmett.

"I'm not sure if I've ever met him before or not. I'm not too fond of them." Edward said without any reaction.

"Oh okay well I guess I'll go on down there." I said. "I'll be back later Emmett."

With that said I got in my truck and drove towards the reservation. I'm sort of curious to see what Jake's cousin is like.

EPOV

Emmett called when he got home and asked if I wanted to come over and hang out. I think he felt bad for yelling at me but it's not like I didn't deserve it. I still have feelings for Bella and I do think about Bella as more than a friend. I don't want this to ruin our friendship though. I jumped in my car and went over to his house.  
We had been playing video games for a while. I didn't play them a lot usually but I became addicted after Emmett introduced me to his new PS3. I heard Bella walk in the front door and go up to her room. It looked like she changed out of Alice's clothes. She came in the living room to talk to Emmett.

"Hey sis, when did you get home?" He asked still staring at the TV.

"I've been home for a few minutes. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going down to Jake's house to hang out with him and his cousin tonight. Have you talked to dad today?" Bella asked.

Jake's house?! What is she doing going to the dogs house? I looked over at Emmett hoping he would tell her that she's supposed to stay home with him or something. He didn't see the face I was making at him.

"Yeah dad called earlier and said that he met someone, a woman. He's going to stay up there a couple more days. So Jake's cousin is in town?" He asked looking over at Bella.

"Yeah, Jake said he wants me to meet him. Do you guys know him?" She asked looking at both of us.

"I'm not sure if I've ever met him before or not. I'm not too fond of them." I said referring to the dogs.

"Oh okay well I guess I'll go on down there." I said. "I'll be back later Emmett."

She left the room and went to her truck quickly. I still don't know why she wants to hang out with them. She always did have a soft spot for the dogs. I prefer cats to dogs. I wish I could keep an eye on her tonight to keep her safe.


	7. Jake's cousin

Chapter 7: Jake's Cousin  
I pulled up to Jake's house, got out of my truck and went to knock on the door. I staggered back when the door swung open and I saw a gorgeous guy standing in front of me. He looked like he was talking but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. I was lost in thought looking at him. He was about 6' and had stunning brown eyes. You would think that brown eyes wouldn't look that good but trust me they did. They weren't just brown they had different shades of brown. He also had short brown hair which was gorgeous. Finally I noticed I had been staring.

To my embarrassment he was looking at me curiously and asked "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah sorry I'm fine. You're Jake's cousin right?" I said quickly.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah and you must be Bella."

"That's me." I answered blushing.

"Hey Aiden, are you going to let her in or just stand out there all day? Come on in Bella!" He yelled from the living room.

"Of course, come on in." Aiden answered politely.

"I guess by now you've figured out that this is my cousin Aiden." Jake said laughing.

"Ha ha yeah." I replied. Then the doorbell rang again and Jake got up to go answer the door.

Jake walked in the living room and a tall beautiful girl ran over to Aiden and hugged him. I didn't think that he had a girlfriend.

"Bella this is Alyssa." Jake said.

"Hi." I replied quietly.

"Hey! This is going to be so much fun, all of us hanging out together!" She answered excitedly. "

"Yeah." I said looking at the clock. What time is it? Maybe I can make something up and leave early.

"Alright so I guess we should order some food. I'm starving." Jake said grabbing the phone and automatically ordering pizza. We sat there in an awkward silence. Well maybe it wasn't awkward for them but it was for me. I don't want Jake to get the wrong idea. I didn't want Jake to think that this was a double date because I really only like him as a friend. We went out back while we were waiting for the pizza. Jake led us to the barn out back where he kept the motorcycles. When we walked in there I saw my old motorcycle.

"Jake! I can't believe you kept it!" I exclaimed. Before I left town I went through a dangerous phase. I loved to ride my bike.

"Of course I did. Want to take it for a ride?" He asked.

"Yes!" I grabbed a helmet and went over to the bike. Aiden wanted to ride a bike too. Jake only had one other bike running at the time so he let Aiden take it. I rode around for a while and lost track of Aiden. When I got back Jake and Alyssa were in the barn still. Something wasn't right though, they were kissing. I can't believe that Jake would do that to his own cousin! Jake noticed I had came back and looked over at me.

"How was the ride?" He asked.

"Fine. Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" I asked irritated.

"Um yeah. Alyssa why don't you go inside and get the drinks ready? The pizza should be here in a few." He said she walked out of the barn.

"Jake how could you kiss Alyssa! Especially when you're in the barn, Aiden could come back any minute!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"What you're doing is wrong and I am not going to keep this a secret." I replied frustrated.

"I don't really see anything wrong with a kiss."

"But it's your cousin's girlfriend that you're kissing!" I shot back.

"What?! What do you mean my cousin's girlfriend?"

"Alyssa is Aiden's girlfriend, right?" I asked

"No. She's my imprint. You know, my one true love. Why did you think she was Aiden's girlfriend?" I was so shocked after he said that.

"I just thought with the way she hugged Aiden and they were hanging out that they were a couple."Jake starting laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was kind of embarrassing. I'm surprised Jake imprinted. He was so in love with me two years ago. It's great that he found someone who loves him too.


	8. Unsettling

Chapter 8: Unsettling  
We took the pizza in the living room and Alyssa put a movie in. The movie was almost over when my phone started ringing.

"Hey Emmett what's up?" I said after glancing at my caller ID.

"Dad called, you need to come home. He said he's coming back tomorrow morning and has has a surprise for us. Apparently he's bringing the woman he met and he wants to make sure that the house is clean. I think it's a lost cause though." Emmett said.

"Oh. The movie is almost over. I'll be home in a little while to start cleaning." I said. I wasn't sure what Charlie's surprise was but I know that I hate surprises. My stomach churned when I thought about what would be so important that he would need to come home to tell us. I couldn't really focus on the movie so I figured I might as well go home and start cleaning.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to head home. Emmett needs my help cleaning because Charlie is coming home." I said.

"That's no fun. Drive safe and I'll see you later." He said focusing on the movie again.

I had just walked out the front door when I heard the front door close again. I turned around and saw Aiden walking towards me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd walk you to your car, you don't really know what's lurking in the woods."

"You'd be surprised." I said grinning.

"I also just wanted a chance to be alone with you." He admitted. I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. He took that as a sign and leaned in to kiss me. I'm not really the kind of girl to kiss someone who I met 5 hours ago. He seemed to be getting into the kiss, pushing me back to where I was leaning on my truck. After a few measly attempts to make him stop kissing me I started to freak out.

"Stop!" I yelled pushing him back forcefully. As soon as I was free I jumped into my truck and locked the doors before he could figure out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry but I just met you. I hardly know you and I am not the kind of girl to kiss a stranger." I admitted. I may have been overreacting a little but something about this guy made me uncomfortable. A good guy would have stopped kissing me when pushed him away.

"Bye." I said. I didn't wait for him to answer me. I just drove off.

When I got home I was surprised that Edward was still at my house. I walked in and Emmett was reading the directions on the back of the Pledge bottle. I don't think that him or my dad tried to clean the house since I left and looking at Emmett now I wasn't even sure he knew how to clean. Edward was leaning against the couch with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing Emmett?"

"Your home! Now you can do the cleaning!" He said sounding relieved. "Edward wouldn't tell me how to use this stuff." He said while looking at the bottle of Pledge.

"Are you actually reading the directions?" I asked amused.

"Yeah um I didn't really know what to do." He said looking sort of embarrassed.

"Ha Emmett maybe you should stay down here and help me, you could learn a few things." I said smiling.

"Actually Rosalie and I are going out tonight. We already had plans and I can't cancel. Actually I could but I really don't think it's a good idea." He admitted.

"Okay go on, I'll clean the house." I said grabbing the can of Pledge from his hand.

"Yes! Thanks Bella I owe you." He said practically running out the door.

"He's supposed to pick Rosalie up at my house in ten minutes. I hope he makes it, she hates when he's late." Edward said.

"Yeah I would hate to make her mad, hope he makes it in time." I said while starting to dust the furniture off.

"Need some help here? Unlike Emmett I can actually clean."

"Oh you really don't have to do that."

"Well I don't really have anything else to do. Alice and Jasper went on a hunting trip and I think Esme and Carsile wanted the house to themselves tonight." He said grabbing the extra can of Pledge.

"Okay well in that case you can help me." I said. We both went our separate ways after that. I went to the bathroom to clean while Edward worked on the kitchen. I was so caught up in cleaning that I forgot that there was a vampire in my house that could read minds. I went over what had happened at Jake's house. When I got to the part where Aiden came out of the house and started kissing me I heard something break in the kitchen. It was then that I realized Edward had seen how Aiden had treated me. I went downstairs to check on him.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just dropped a glass. The question is are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great." I said lying. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me.

"You know it isn't your job to worry about me." I said.

"I'm your friend Bella, of course I'm going to worry about you."

"You know you don't have to be my friend just because you're always over here hanging out with Emmett."

"Is that what you think Bella?" He asked looking disappointed.

"Come on Edward. You told me you didn't love me anymore and broke up with me. You clearly didn't want to be around me and I completely understand. Just know that you don't have to be friends with me to be friends with Emmett."

"You have it all wrong Bella." He said taking a step towards me. I felt my heart speed up.

"I broke up with you because I didn't want you to get hurt. My life has always been too dangerous and I didn't want you to end up hurt because of what I am. I told you I didn't love you because I could see in your eyes that it would be the only way to keep you away from danger. I know I'm a good liar but I'm not that good Bella; I never stopped loving you."

It took me a second to comprehend what he was saying. He didn't want to hurt me but he saw that as the only way for me to go on living. Wait- he never stopped loving me.

"I know that it's too late now, that I hurt you and you've moved on. I understand that but I just thought you should know that I'm friends with you because that's the only way I can still hang out with you. Originally I was over here so much because I wanted to hang out with you- not Emmett. Sure he's my best friend but you're the only woman I have ever loved.

BPOV  
"I don't want to be your friend Edward." I stated simply.

"I'll leave you alone then." He said turning to leave.

"Being friends was never enough. I hate being around Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper because it reminds me of what I had with you. Each time I see them together I think about how it used with us. We were always together; we belong together."

"So it's not too late?" Edward asked turning around.

"No, it's not too late. I love you." I confessed.

I'm not sure who moved first but within half a second he had me in his arms. He looked down at me, leaning in to kiss me when I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Go away." I said irritated. Edward paused where he was.

"Bella I think I should go get the door." Edward said clearly wanting me to stay in the kitchen.

"I think we should just leave it." I said tightening my hold on him.

"I'll be with you forever, as long as you'll allow but right now I'm going to answer the door. Stay here." He said smiling a crooked grin. I wasn't about to let him answer my door alone so I followed after him. When he turned the corner I saw his grin disappear. He was now glaring at the door, daring whoever was behind it to keep knocking.

He swung the door open to see Aiden standing there.

"What do you want?" Edward said with his voice full of anger.

"Hey man I'm just here to see Bella." He said trying to look behind Edward, where I stood.

"You won't be seeing her again." Edward said still glaring at Aiden.

"I'm not leaving until I see her. Who are you to say who she can and can't see?" He said irritated.

"Well I'm Bella's boyfriend and you're the guy who kissed my girlfriend tonight so unless you want to be sent home carrying your head I suggest you leave." He said clenching his teeth.

"Alright man." He said walking backwards with his hands up.

Edward slammed the door. He was just standing there so I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel him using every ounce of self control that he had to keep from catching up with Aiden to give him what he deserved.

"No you won't." Edward said talking to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I really don't like that guy. I didn't think I'd ever run into a dog that I hated more than Jacob but I did tonight. I can't even repeat the things he was thinking in his head. You can't go anywhere alone, he's dangerous." He said turning around to hug me. It felt right having him here holding me, I felt safe.

We stood there for a few minutes but then went back to cleaning. All I wanted to do was have Edward close to me. Edward said we had forever but it still didn't seem like long enough. When we finally finished cleaning the house for Charlie it was almost midnight. I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Emmett was staying over at the Cullen's house tonight so it was just Edward and me. I ran to my room to see Edward sitting on my bed. I went over and laid down beside him.

"I don't want to leave you alone tonight in this empty house. Aiden could come back." He said.

"Stay. I haven't slept very well these past few years. I've missed you." I admitted.

He hugged me to him and kissed my forehead. We were content with just holding each other. I hadn't thought about Charlie's surprise all night but now it dawned on me; Charlie's coming home tomorrow with some woman. I started to imagine what his surprise could be. I didn't want to think about it.

"It'll be okay Bella." Edward said looking at my face.

"I know, I just don't like surprises." With that being said Edward chuckled.

"You're still the same Bella." He said stroking my hair.

"Not really, I am two years older." I said feeling sad.

"You know you're beautiful." He started singing my lullaby and I immediately felt better. I forgot everything in the world but Edward. We were together again, the way it was supposed to be.

**EPOV **

"I know that it's too late now, that I hurt you and you've moved on. I understand that but I just thought you should know that I'm friends with you because that's the only way I can still hang out with you. Originally I was over here so much because I wanted to hang out with you- not Emmett. Sure he's my best friend but you're the only woman I have ever loved.

"I don't want to be your friend Edward." she stated simply. My world was crushed at that moment.

"I'll leave you alone then." I said turning to leave.

"Being friends was never enough. I hate being around Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper because it reminds me of what I had with you. Each time I see them together I think about how it used with us. We were always together; we belong together."

"So it's not too late?" I asked turning around.

"No, it's not too late. I love you." she confessed.

Within half a second I had Bella in my arms. It felt right. I never thought I would get Bella back. I looked down at her, leaning in to kiss her when the door bell rang. I heard someone thinking- I hope she's home alone. I'd love to get her all to myself. She may not kiss guys she barely knows but I can solve that problem. There's no way I'm going to let her run away like she did.

"Go away." she said irritated. I paused where I was. I wish I could just ignore the thoughts he was sending my way but it was impossible. I instantly hated the guy. Even though I've had many years to practice controlling the monster in me he made me feel like letting all of that go.

"Bella I think I should go get the door." I said hoping that she would let me get the door and just wait in the kitchen for me to return.

"I think we should just leave it." She said tightening her hold on me. I really wanted to keep her in my arms and share the amazing kiss that I've longed for over the past two years but the dog at the door really ruined the mood for me.

"I'll be with you forever, as long as you'll allow but right now I'm going to answer the door. Stay here." I said smiling. I walked towards the door and as I rounded the corner I wiped the smile off my face and replaced it with a glare.

I swung the door open. Bella's thoughts confirmed that Aiden was standing before me.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice full of anger.

"Hey man I'm just here to see Bella." He said trying to look behind me, where Bella stood.

"You won't be seeing her again." I said still glaring at Aiden.

"I'm not leaving until I see her. Who are you to say who she can and can't see?" He said irritated.

"Well I'm Bella's boyfriend and you're the guy who kissed my girlfriend tonight so unless you want to be sent home carrying your head I suggest you leave." I said clenching my teeth. The only thoughts Aiden could produce were of him and Bella earlier. The way she fought made him want her to be his so much more. I was about to loose control.

"Alright man." He said walking backwards with his hands up.

I slammed the door. I was just standing there when Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. I was using every ounce of self control I had. It would make me so happy to catch up with that creep and give him what he deserved.

The last thing I heard Aiden think was-I'll be back Bella, don't worry

"No you won't." I said talking to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked me confused.

"I really don't like that guy. I didn't think I'd ever run into a dog that I hated more than Jacob but I did tonight. I can't even repeat the things he was thinking in his head. You can't go anywhere alone, he's dangerous." I said turning around to hug her. It was not my intention to scare Bella but I didn't want Aiden to have a chance to get Bella by herself.

We stood there for a few minutes but then went back to cleaning. I knew that Bella didn't want to finish cleaning but I thought it might take her mind off of things and I needed time to cool off. When we finally finished cleaning the house for Charlie it was almost midnight. She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed while I waited for her in her room. Emmett was staying over at my house tonight with Rosalie so we had the house to ourselves. She came back in and we laid down beside each other on the bed.

"I don't want to leave you alone tonight in this empty house. Aiden could come back." I said. Before we broke up I slept in her room all the time. I really didn't want her to be here by herself and if she told me to leave I would have watched over her from outside.

"Stay. I haven't slept very well these past few years. I've missed you." she admitted shyly.

I hugged her to me and kissed her forehead. I was glad that she told me I could stay. We were content with just holding each other. I heard her begin to worry about tomorrow: I hadn't thought about Charlie's surprise all night but now it dawned on me; Charlie's coming home tomorrow with some woman. I started to imagine what his surprise could be. I don't want to think about it.

"It'll be okay Bella." I said looking at her face trying to reassure her.

"I know, I just don't like surprises." I began to laugh quietly.

"You're still the same Bella." I said stroking my hair, hoping she didn't take offense to me laughing at her.  
"Not really, I am two years older." She said looking sad. Oh no what have I done now. She is already thinking about ending her life when we've only been back together a few hours. She must really love me. I know she'll bring it up again so I need to figure out how I'm going to handle the situation. I love her and I know that my life would be pointless without her.

"You know you're beautiful." I started singing her lullaby hoping she wouldn't get into the huge discussion on her immorality tonight. I had to deal with Aiden tomorrow while Bella is safe with Emmett and Charlie.


	9. Charlie's Surprise

**Hey Everyone! **

**Just to let you know.... I am putting all of the chapters on here that I have written and will keep it updated regularly. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :) I love to see what everyone thinks of my story and it makes me write faster! I am currently working on Chapter 17 so read the chapters on here, catch up and let me know what you think should happen! If you review I might even send a preview of the next chapter as a thank you! **

_**(ALSO- I made changes to grammar, etc. on the other sites I post this on but I didn't go back and change them in word. Sorry about the mistakes.)**_

Chapter 9 Charlie's surprise BPOV

I woke up thinking about what happened last night. I instantly jumped up, looked around my room and was filled with disappointment because Edward wasn't there. I started to panic, wondering if I dreamt last night happened or worse- if it really did happen but he changed his mind. Then I noticed a piece of paper lying on the pillow next to mine and of course it was written in Edward's flawless handwriting.

_Alice called and told me that Emmett was on his way home. He knows that I stayed over here but I don't think he knows we are back together… I have a few things to take care of this morning while you're talking with your dad. Call me later tonight. And don't worry, last night did happen. Love, Edward_

I giggled when reading the last part of Edward's letter. Of course he would think that I would jump to conclusions. Charlie's coming home today. I was instantly filled with dread- he has a surprise to tell us. I heard Emmett coming up the stairs.

"Hey Bells, time to go meet dad." He yelled.

I climbed out of bed and hurried to get ready. After getting dressed I ran downstairs to meet Emmett. He was waiting at the front door.

"So Edward didn't come home last night….Alice said he stayed here last night." He said expecting an explanation.

I fastened my seat belt as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah we're sort of back together now." I was expecting some sort of lecture.

"So he finally told you why he broke up with you?" Emmett said glancing over at me.

"What- you knew?" I said feeling betrayed.

"Not completely. He never talked about it but for the past two years he was miserable. After he did that to you I was furious, especially when you moved. I couldn't bring myself to yell at him when he looked the way he did. I knew there had to be a reason why he would put himself in so much pain. Of course if he leaves you heartbroken again- he's going to have to run for his life. I know he's a vampire but big brothers are a lot worse."

I couldn't help it I started laughing hysterically. The bad thing is I could actually see Emmett running after Edward.

After I caught my breath I said, "I really don't think you'll have to do that but thanks."

We had arrived at the diner to see Charlie's police car there already. He was sitting at a table in the back, leaning across the table to talk to the woman that was with him. Emmett and I walked up to the table, clearing throats. Charlie finally looked up surprised to see us standing there.

"Hey kids, great to see you!" He said standing up to go sit with the woman. Emmett and I sat down across from them.

"Yeah dad - long time no see." Emmett said, "So this is your woman." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I elbowed Emmett in the side hoping that he would stop talking like that. While I do admit that it was funny to see Charlie look uncomfortable what he said also made me feel uneasy. The waitress came up to order or food and when she left dad answered Emmett's question.

"Sheryl these are my kids, Bella and Emmett."

"It's great to finally meet you guys - oh you're so grown up!" She exclaimed excitedly. She looked like she was ten years younger than dad. I looked over at Emmett hoping he would say something because I was really lost for words. After a second I realized that he wasn't going to reply.

"It's nice to meet you too." I muttered. "So dad, what's the big surprise?"

"Well actually it's not just my surprise, more like our surprise." Oh boy maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Kids Sheryl and I are….

EPOV

After writing the note for Bella I got in my car and sped home to talk to Alice. I know she's going to want to know what happened with Bella and me last night. She might know something about Aiden too. I pulled my car up to the house and went inside.

"Edward, I'm in here!" Alice shouted. She must have seen me coming. I walked into her room to find her in her closet, one that was usually very organized. I wouldn't have even noticed that the big pile of clothes was her if her head wasn't sticking out of the top of the pile.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked warily. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"I'm sorting through my clothes. I need to get rid of some of these to make room for the new ones." She said pointing to all of the shopping bags covering her bed.

"I came to talk to you about…" Alice interrupted me.

"The evil wolf boy?" She answered finishing my sentence.

"Yeah that's him." I said clenching my teeth. "Have you seen anything?"

"Nothing to do with him… I see you calling Jake. I know you don't like this but I think that it's the only way to solve your problem without breaking the treaty."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"So do you want to stay and help organize my closet? You can put everything on hangers." She asked hopeful.

"Nope but Jasper's hiding out downstairs, maybe he would like to help. Thanks Alice." I said as I walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"JASPER!" I heard Alice yell.

"Hey thanks brother." Jasper said sarcastically.

"That's what brothers are for." Laughing I made my way to my car. I got my cell phone out and dialed the one person I never thought I'd be calling.

"Hello?" Jake asked clearly wondering who was calling him.

"It's Edward." I stated.

"Is Bella okay?" He asked panicking.

"Yeah she's okay for now."

"Then why are you calling me? Oh wait did you say she's okay for now? What's wrong?"

"Your cousin is out of control." I stated.

"I heard what happened when he walked Bella to her truck last night. You have some nerve calling me to complain about her kissing him. I mean come on you left her heartbroken in the woods. You have no right to say that my cousin's out of control." I could tell he was mad now.

"You've got it wrong. Bella didn't kiss that dog. She tried to push him away but he didn't let her go right away. I've heard his thoughts and I know that he's dangerous. Are you actually siding with your cousin? Can't you hear everything that's going on in his head?" I spat. I couldn't believe this guy.

"Actually Aiden hasn't shifted shapes since he's been here…. Come to think of it he's done everything to avoid it." Jake said finally realizing what I said was true.

"Just keep him away from Bella. Make sure he stays on the reservation. I can't stop Bella from coming to see you but please don't let her out of your sight. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can do that. I'll find out what he's thinking- I know just what I'm going to do." He said.

"Thanks let me know if you need my help with anything." I said hanging up the that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I might as well go hunting while Bella's out with her father. Maybe it will keep me from finding Aiden and attacking him. I would love to break the treaty right now….

BPOV continued…

"Well actually it's not just my surprise, more like our surprise." Oh boy maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Kids Sheryl and I are engaged. I'm selling the house and we're going to move in with Sheryl. There's plenty of room in her house and I already checked to see if I could transfer to their police station." I couldn't believe what I was hearing… he actually sounded happy.

"Whoa pops. Isn't this a little fast?" Emmett said. I couldn't even speak. He wants us to move. I just got back together with Edward and I was going to register for classes in the fall at the local college. Everything was finally falling into place, well up until now that is.

"Emmett we've thought about it quite a bit. I've known Sheryl since high school and when I ran into her- I knew I couldn't let her get away. We love each other." Charlie said.

"I've got to go." I said standing up trying to push Emmett out of the booth.

"Sorry dad, Bella and I had plans for today. We'll see ya back at the house later." Emmett said trying not to hurt Charlie's feelings. I couldn't say anything yet. I could only think about having to move and leave Edward.

I rushed out of the diner, trying to get some air. Emmett grabbed my arm and led me to the jeep. He pulled out of the parking lot and said asked one question.

"Cullens?" I just nodded my head.

"You know Emmett, I'm not moving again." I stated firmly.

"That was what I was thinking too. You know we're old enough to get our own place…"

"That sounds like a good plan." I said smiling. Maybe Charlie would rent the house out to us or something. I know he's not going to like the idea of us staying.

I must have zoned out because one second we had just left the diner and the next Emmett put the jeep in park and we were at Edwards. As soon as we walked in the door we heard a thunderous noise from upstairs. I looked over at Emmett. He just shrugged and headed to Rosalie's room. With another loud bang I decided to seek out what could have made that noise. I walked into Alice's room to see the floor flooded with clothes. Japer was wearing a hard hat and was ducking as shoes flew every which way.

"Alice, watch out! Bella you may want to grab a hard hat. This is very dangerous." He said glancing over at me.

"What's going on?"

"Alice decided to sort through her clothes to make room for the new ones but she seems to have misplaced one of her shoes while trying to separate the clothes."

"OH." I said ducking. I grabbed a hard hat that was by the door -just to be safe. "Do you know where Edward is?"

"Yeah he went hunting…*catches the flying shoe headed straight for my head* but he should be back soon."

"Jasper, are you sure you didn't throw the shoe in the donation bag?" She asked upset.

"Yes I'm sure." He said. That boy was going to be in trouble if Alice couldn't find her shoe. "Can't you just get another pair?" He asked.

"No! I had plans for those shoes."

I slowly crept out of the room, not wanting to get knocked out or pulled into helping. I walked down the hall to Edward's room. I walked to the bed, laid down and put my face on his pillow. Even though he didn't sleep in his bed it, the sweet smell of Edward surrounded me. I was so relaxed just laying there.

**EPOV**

I came home early from hunting. I don't know why but I just had this feeling that Bella needed me. I ran inside the house and up the stairs to my room. When I pushed the door open I was pleasantly surprised to see my Bella asleep on the bed.

I didn't want to wake her up but I couldn't help it she looked so cute laying there. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead. That was all I had planned on doing but after that I couldn't resist kissing her lightly on her lips. It shocked me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me back aggressively. I didn't push away immediately but when she wrapped her legs around me I had to pull back.

"Bella." I groaned giving her a look that said don't even try to push it. I'm not apologizing- I heard her think. She flushed and I couldn't help but chuckle. I laid down beside her, pulling her to my side. I could tell something was bothering her but she wasn't thinking about it directly. I caught a glimpse of a wedding and then a ton of boxes in the back of a car that was driving out of town.

"What happened during lunch? You're back early." I asked trying to figure out what was bothering her. The sight of the car driving out of town worried me.

"I met Sheryl, Charlie's fiancée." She said dismally.

"How was she?" I asked trying not to listen to her thoughts.

"She's young. It seemed like she was trying too hard. Anyways Charlie said that we're moving in with Sheryl and him. He already has a job lined out."

Wait- did she just say we're moving?

"So why are you upset?" It didn't really matter if she moved across the country or not- I would always follow her.

"I'm not that upset I just don't want to hurt his feelings. Everything in my life was working out and then he brought her home with him. Emmett and I talked about it on the way here and we agreed that we're not moving."

"So where are you guys going to live?" He asked curiously.

"We're talking about renting a place if Charlie won't rent the house out to us." She said.  
I got to thinking about it then. There are two other possible solutions to her problem.

1. She could move into our house.  
Or  
2...No that's crazy. It is way too soon for that; I mean we did just get back together last night. I love her though; I mean it's not that crazy…

"Edward!" I heard Alice shriek. She had clearly heard option 2.


	10. More Surprises

Chapter 10 More Surprises BPOV

One minute I was talking to Edward about having to find a place to live and the next Alice was shrieking Edward's name. At first I thought something was wrong with her but then I realized that she must have seen something. The grin on Edward's face was immediately wiped off as he climbed off the bed and headed for the door. I, of course, jumped up and followed him. Alice was in her room happily jumping up and down and Jasper was also in high spirits.

"Did you find the missing shoe?" I asked happily. Alice's mood was rubbing off on everyone thanks to Jasper. For a second I saw the huge grin on her face disappear. I guess the shoe is still missing.

"No. EDWARD I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She shouted as she skipped over and led him out the door.

I looked over at Jasper silently asking what was up. He just shrugged and went back to digging in the pile of clothes. I figured I might as well see if I can find the missing shoe. I decided to go to the place where all missing shoes go- under the bed. I couldn't believe I actually found it under there! I quickly handed it to Jasper and let him take credit for finding it. I walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs in search of Edward.

"Okay but you can't wait forever to tell her. You know how hard it is to keep secrets and I have so much shopping to do! There's so much planning to do..." I heard Alice say.

What secret is she talking about? My mind instantly came up with so many different scenarios. I finally told myself that it wasn't important. If it was something that I needed to know Edward would tell me. Emmett came up to me and asked me if I was ready to go home. I really wished I didn't have to go but I knew I had to talk to Charlie. I went downstairs and gave Edward a quick kiss goodbye.

As we got in the car I could tell Emmett wanted to talk to me about something.

"What's up?" I asked hoping he would come right out and tell me.

"I just proposed to Rosalie." He said nonchalantly.

"YOU WHAT?" I asked shocked.

"I asked her to marry me." He repeated calmly.

"Well what did she say?"

"She said yes." He said grinning.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah so we're going to get a place of our own. That way when I'm changed I won't try to eat you."

"She's going to change you?" I asked dubiously.

"Well yeah. I'm not going to keep growing older and end up dying one day. If I marry her I'm going to stay with her forever."

"That's great Emmett!" I exclaimed. I was truly happy for him but at the same time I heard his words over and over- end up dying one day. "Is that what Alice was excited about?"

"I don't think so, she would have been yelling for us instead of Edward." He replied.

We were home now and Charlie's car was gone. The living room light was on and it looked like someone was inside. Emmett walked up the porch stairs, quietly opened the door while grabbing the baseball bat he left inside the door. He quickly leaned into the living room.

"Emmett what are you doing with the baseball bat!" Charlie yelled.

"Your car was gone so we didn't know that it was you in here."

"Sheryl took my car. She exploring the town so that I could talk to you guys alone."

"About earlier…." I started.

"Don't worry about it. It was a lot to take in. Now that you've had a chance to let it sink in we can get the house ready to move." He said.

"That's just the thing- we're not moving with you."

"What do you mean? You can't stay here by yourself and I already sold the house." Charlie said.

"You sold the house?! We just found out about this and yet you already sold the house?" I exclaimed angrily.

"These people have wanted to buy the house for a while now so I called them up and they said they still wanted it." Charlie tried to explain.

"I'm getting married, I'm not moving." Emmett said calmly.

"Emmett did you just say you're getting married?" Charlie looked shocked.

"Yeah we're going to wait a couple months but I'm already looking for houses." He said calmly.

"Wow I didn't see that one coming." Charlie said. "Well since you're getting married Bella can't just stay here by herself. It's too much work trying to pay rent and go to college at the same time. You can just move with us. There are some great colleges there." He said trying to convince me.

"Dad I can't move. My life is here." I said. He looked over at me like there was something wrong with me. I couldn't blame him, I did move away without a days notice last time.

"Bella I'm not leaving you here by yourself without a house or a job. What kind of father would I be if I did that?" He asked.

"I'm staying here. I applied to the college in town and I'm going to find a place to live. I can just stay with Emmett until I find a place of my own."

"I guess there's nothing I can do to make you stay then." He said looking disappointed.

"Sorry dad."

I didn't really have much to say after that. Charlie made me feel guilty for wanting to stay. After showering and putting my pajamas on I walked into my room and saw I had a text message from Edward.

Want me to come over tonight?

I replied back saying that I was tired and was just going to bed. I just wanted to think things over and figure out a plan. If Edward was here I wouldn't really be able to think without worrying about what he was hearing.


	11. Ideas

CHAPTER 11: Ideas

EPOV After the text message he got from Bella saying she didn't want him to come over…

I was surprised to see that Bella didn't want me to come over tonight. I loved watching Bella sleep and was looking forward to holding her all night. Since I wasn't going to her house I just sat down and thought about what went wrong with our relationship last year. I mean I know that I was the one who broke up with her but we had some problems. Jacob was constantly confusing Bella with the whole I love you act and then there was James trying to kill her and I don't even want to think about her birthday. There was too much drama. We couldn't just date like normal high school teenagers. I was so focused on her having a normal life. It finally hit me- I didn't give her the space she needed to have a normal life. Teenage girls don't usually have their boyfriends spend the night at their house- well I guess they do sometimes but it's just not proper. I'm going to give Bella her space from now on.

BPOV (the next morning)

After showering and getting dressed I decided it was finally time to talk to Edward. I grabbed my phone and typed

Hey can you come over sometime? I need to talk to you.

Within a couple seconds he replied back saying he would be here in ten minutes. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"Hey, did you hear the good news?" I asked.

"You mean Emmett and Rosalie getting married?"

"When did you find out?" I asked pouting. I was always the last to know about these things.

"Well I did hear Emmett thinking about it and he also talked to me about it. He was rather nervous asking her. Alice has been in wedding planning mode every since you guys left last night. Trust me you do not want to go to my house." He said laughing.

I giggled and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the counter.

"I'm glad you wanted me to come over. I think we need to talk about something Bella." He said looking rather serious. I instantly started to panic.

"Calm down it's not what you're thinking." He said making my heart slow down a little.

"Okay…What did you want to talk about?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I was thinking about what went wrong with our relationship before. I've come to the conclusion that I was a bit overprotective. I was so worried about you living a normal life that I smothered you."

"Edward! I wanted you around. You were a bit overprotective when it came to Jake but you only did that because you loved me." I argued. He should not feel guilty. It was my fault.

"It was not your fault." He said seriously looking me in the eye. Oh great now he's trying to dazzle me! Suddenly the serious look was replaced with my favorite crooked grin.

"Okay let's not argue about this. I was just trying to say that I think we should go on dates and spend a little more of our time apart. I know that it doesn't sound fun but I think it's what we need." I thought about all of the time that we spent together and I could seriously say that I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else but with him.

"I feel the same way but…let's just try it this way for a while." He said reading my mind. I knew that after he said that there was no way I would be able to change his mind.

"That's right." He said looking smug. I rolled my eyes at him. "What were you wanting to talk to me about?"

"Oh just that I'm getting an apartment soon."

"Why are you doing that?" He asked looking rather confused.

"Dad already told someone they could buy the house- he expected us to move with him. Then Emmett and Rosalie are getting married... It would be way too weird living with them and he's going to be changed. I wouldn't want him to be in pain with me there. SO… I'm going to find a place of my own." I concluded a little out of breath.

"Oh I guess you do have to find a place." He said.

"I was actually thinking about moving to New Hampshire. I got accepted to Dartmouth. I wasn't going to say anything because I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there or not." I looked at him and tried to see his reaction.

"That's great Bella!" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"But what about us?" I asked

"I got into Dartmouth too. So did Alice and Jasper." I was instantly relieved. I could attend college and still have Edward.

"What is everyone going to study?"

"Jasper's going to be a psychiatrist, Alice is studying business –she wants to open her own business and I am going to be a doctor. What did you want to study?"

"I want to be an English teacher."

"You would be a great teacher." Edward said.

"You're going to be a great doctor."

"It would really save time." He replied. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I repeated out loud.

"You're always visiting doctors Miss Clumsy so it will save a lot of time when I can just treat you myself."

I slapped his arm lightly. "MISS CLUMSY!"

"You know you are." He said wincing like it hurt. If I had hit him hard enough that it hurt him then I'm sure my hand would be broken. He did have a point. I hated hospitals and it would be nice having him as my doctor.

"Hey Bells." Charlie shouted walking in the front door.

"Hey Ch- Dad. Did you have fun Sheryl?" I asked. They had gone to Port Angeles today to go shopping.

"Of course we did. Oh my who is this handsome boy?" She asked after she walked in the Kitchen and noticed Edward. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He said politely offering his hand.

"Such a gentleman, make sure you hold onto him Bella." Wow could this be any less embarrassing? Edward chuckled.

"Bella I think I'm going to go home now, I promised Alice that I would be there to get fitted for the tux. She will go crazy if I'm late." He said kissing me on the cheek and headed to the door.

"Okay." I said sounding disappointed. I leaned in and hugged him, "Will you come over tonight?" I whispered into his ear.

"Not tonight Bella." He said before leaving. "Remember what we talked about earlier." He said smirking. "I'll text you after I get finished."

"You better." I mumbled. I do not like his plan one bit.


	12. Text Messaging

Chapter 12: Text messaging

After Edward left I decided I should try to get to know Sheryl. We talked a little and she told me some stories about when she and Charlie were younger. It seems they grew up together and then went their separate ways in high school. It turns out she's actually nice although I still think she's trying too hard. After talking to her I went up and got ready for bed then sat there staring at my phone.

RING- come on just one little ring. Urg okay so I can't make Edward my phone ring. I had started reading my favorite book- Wuthering Heights when I heard message received.

Save me! Alice has officially gone crazy… I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last.

Me: Well I would say you could come over here…..but we spend too much time together.

Ha I knew that I didn't like his new plan but I can't wait to make him hate it. (Evil Smile)

Edward: I knew my plan would backfire 

Me: You should have listened to me… ;)

Edward: Oh well…I guess it's too late now…. Alice says she wants you to be at the house early in the morning.

Me: Do I want to ask why?

Edward: I doubt it. It involves an 8 letter word.

Me: ugh shopping.

Edward: Bingo. She wants you guys to go shopping for the wedding.

Me: Are you sure Rosalie wants me to go?

Edward: Of course. You're Emmett's sister and she knows how important you are to him and she also knows how important you are to me.

Me: Really? Because I wouldn't mind staying home…

Edward: You could but I'd say no to Alice AFTER I become a doctor. I wouldn't want you to make her angry.

Me: Good point.

Edward: You should get some sleep. It's already 1 and you have to be at the house early.

Me: Alright.  Night

Edward: Sweet dreams Bella.

Me: they'd be better if you were here…. *hint hint*

Edward: Nice try

I decided to try a little harder to get some sleep but I kept tossing and turning. All of a sudden I came up with a brilliant plan…

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Something was flying at me, high speed. I quickly put my head under my pillow only to discover that what hit me was soft. I looked up to see half of my closet thrown on my floor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Bella. I brought you clothes to wear today. After all, you said you needed my help."

"Alice! Not with my wardrobe!"

"Um…sorry to disappoint you but I've looked through your entire closet. The only clothes that you don't need help with seem to be the ones that I bought… you know the ones with the tags still on them."

I instantly turned red. "I told you. I don't need new clothes mine are just fine."

"Bella hear me out. You asked me to keep you distracted and make sure that you give Edward his space right? Well here's the plan- We're going to play Bella Barbie and I will teach you how to properly put makeup on. Then we are going to transform your closet. After that's finished we are going to make Edward insanely jealous because you are hanging out with your friends looking like that." She said smiling triumphantly.

"Hmm…" After I thought about it, she does have a good idea. "Okay but here's the conditions. 1 None of my clothes get thrown away. 2 I don't want to push Edward further away, just mess with him a little- a taste of his own medicine. 3 I don't want to wear a ton of makeup- just a little to bring out my features 4. I can change these conditions at any moment. 5. Edward can not find out about this. Got it pixie?"

"I only agree with #2 and #5." She said stubbornly.

"Okay. I guess I'll do this on my own." She got that look in her eyes, the one when she was having a vision.

"Fine I agree to all of the conditions, but only because of the vision I just had. You were completely lost without me. Rosalie, come on we're leaving!"

Rosalie was in Emmett's room. We were soon in Alice's car and on our way to the mall. Our mission: To find bridesmaid dresses along with the other necessities needed to carry out my plan. Oh and I do mean necessities- there's no way I'm letting Alice take full control over this operation.


	13. Emmett and Rose

Chapter 13: Emmett and Rosalie

6 skirts, 2 dresses, 5 shirts, and 4 pairs of jeans later…

"Ouch! Alice that hurts!" I grumbled. We had finished the shopping and Alice was now playing Bella Barbie. She had just finished waxing my eyebrows. I've heard you have to suffer to be beautiful but SERIOUSLY!

"If you waxed or plucked your eyebrows more often it wouldn't be hard to maintain them." She scolded.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Alice, you know that wedding dress was amazing that I tried on today… are you sure that I shouldn't go back and get it?" Rosalie asked while looking through a magazine full of wedding dresses.

"Of course I'm sure! I have the perfect dress picked out for you but you're just going to have to wait until the wedding to see it!" She said cheerfully.

"You can't make me wait until the wedding to see my dress!" Rosalie protested pouting. Alice just gave her a look that said – try me.

"So did you guys ever decide on a date?" I asked hoping to distract them from the whole wedding dress thing.

"Well Emmett and I were thinking about an August wedding. We're thinking after the honeymoon I'll change him. He will have four months until Christmas so maybe he will be able to control his hunger. I'm not sure how Emmett will be as a newborn- we all know how much he eats now. We really want to be able to be with the family for Christmas. He hates the thought of missing Thanksgiving and I know that it's going to be hard for him not seeing his little sister." She said to me.

I was surprised to hear that coming from her. She didn't really like it when I started hanging out with Edward way back when but I guess Emmett changed her. I just hope that he can control his thirst. It's going to be hard not having him around during the holidays and I'd hate to see him in pain because of me.

"Can I ask you a question Rosalie?"

"Sure and call me Rose." Yep Emmett has definitely brought out the best in her.

"What made you change your mind about dating a er- human and what made you decide to change Emmett?"

"Well I have to say Emmett was very persistent. After you moved away he came over to the house a lot. After a while I couldn't stand him being here. He was human and I'm not. I was well….I guess you'd call it jealous. He had the very life that I was denied. After about a month of him practically living with us we were left alone together. Edward was out hunting with Jasper, Alice had gone shopping, and my parents were at work. A huge storm came in and the power went off. It's actually rather funny… he jumped over, grabbed a hold of me and let out a shriek." She laughed, remembering it. "We finally got some candles and sat down in the living room. Before long we were talking and who knew he could be so interesting? From that day on I knew that I wanted to be with him and he was the only man for me."

"So how did he change your mind about turning him?"

"Well we argued a lot about that. He told me he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and then he asked me to marry him. After I said yes he said I didn't get a choice when it came to being turned into a vampire but that he does. He said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if you don't agree to change me then I'll just have to resort to my other plan." Of course I asked him what his plan was and he said that he would buy a huge mansion and be the next Hugh Hefner. "I'd still be in the same situation- an old man who never got to marry the love of his life but I'd have a ton of hot younger women instead of just one." We all started cracking up. Leave it to Emmett to say something like that.

"I got to thinking after that. He was really the only man for me and I gave in." She concluded.

"I hope you hit him for the other plan." I said giggling.

"Oh don't worry. I told him that we could just skip the honeymoon and buy a set of twin beds like his grandparents had. He threw the plan out the window after I said that."

While Rose was telling us her story Alice had finished my makeup. She applied eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. We all agreed that I didn't need any blush or foundation. I looked into the mirror and barely recognized the woman in front of me.

"Alice, you are a genius." I said staring at the person in the mirror.

"So now that you know how to apply makeup properly you can wear it everyday." She said. I groaned thinking about how much extra time and effort it would be. While we were out shopping Edward had sent me a text message asking if I'd go to dinner and a movie with him tonight so I dressed in an Alice approved outfit and went home to wait for him. I figured I would let him see what he would be missing and then make sure I was busy the rest of the week. Absence makes the heart grow fonder…


	14. I believe I just won

I was coming down with a case of writers block. I think my story was moving a little too slow… or maybe I'm just ready to get to the good part. Either way, I'm skipping ahead. Hope everyone's okay with that. If you have any questions that you want answered leave a comment or message me and I'll answer them.

Chapter 14 EPOV I believe I just won

It had been three weeks since I told Bella that we should try to be more independent. She was slowly driving me crazy. I thought the night of our "first date" was bad but each day it got worse. I tried to make myself busy but let's face it, there's nothing to do. I believe it's payback for my foolish plan. Tonight was the first night since our movie date that I pried Bella away from her friends. It seemed like she was always shopping with Alice and Rosalie, wedding planning, or even hanging out with Jessica. At least she stayed away from La Push. Jacob told me a few days ago that Aiden decided to go back home- wherever that is- so I wasn't quite as worried as I had been.

FLASHBACK (two days ago)

*ring**ring*

"Hey Jacob, find anything out?" (Having this conversation with the dog- I mean Jacob is weird)

"I talked to Aiden yesterday. He told me that he imprinted and that he was going to take off. He wouldn't give me the details about her but he had that look in his eye. I don't think you have to worry too much about him coming back but I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks for your help Jake."

After getting off the phone I had this bad feeling. I know that he said Aiden imprinted but it just didn't make sense. He hadn't phased in front of the pack and I didn't like the guy.

PRESENT DAY

I rang the doorbell at Bella's house, which had become a habit in the recent weeks. (A/N- before Bella came back he hung out with Emmett a lot so he usually just walked in). When she walked down the stairs I couldn't help but stare. I had to stop myself from pinning her against the wall and showing her how much I missed her.

She walked up to me, put a hand under my chin and slowly closed my mouth. I hadn't even realized that it was open.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes glistened with curiosity and a hint of laughter.

"Umm.. (clears throat) y…yeah I'm fine." Did I just stutter? She's going to be the death of me. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"We've been so busy lately, there's no way I'm going to let anyone interrupt our time together today. How about we go to our meadow?" I had big plans for today and that would be the perfect place.

"That sounds great Edward!" During the car ride, Bella and I shared stories about what we did during our time apart. When we got there I put her on my back, grabbed the picnic basket in my hand and ran to our place. I fed Bella and we caught up on everything that we had missed.

"You know, we only have a month before school starts." Great Edward, state the obvious.

"Ugh… did you have to mention that?" She asked scrunching up her face.

"Come on, It'll be great- Alice, Jasper, me and you at Dartmouth!" (Sorry everyone, I skipped the part where they got their acceptance letters in the mail oops!)

"I still have a lot to do though. I need to find a job and a place to stay."

"I know that you were thinking about rooming with Alice but since Jasper is going I doubt you'll want her as a roommate." I love my sister but I can not stay in the house at night with them there, especially Jasper. (You know, his power) "I was thinking maybe we should go up and find a place. They have some great apartments and houses to rent." I tried to make it sound casual.

"What do you mean by we?" She asked skeptically. Since we've gotten back together Bella has done a better job with shielding and editing her thoughts from me. It's been driving me crazy too, especially moments like now when I needed to know her honest opinion.

"I mean you and me living in the same apartment or house. Do you think it would be too soon? I was just thinking with me being pre-med and because of my condition (being a vampire) I'm going to be taking class all day and night if possible, to cut back on the time I'm in school. I don't want them to notice my lack of aging those eight years that I would normally have to be there, plus we could graduate together." I quickly explained. "So you could still have your own space and you won't have to pay for anything." I finished my sentence quickly because I knew she wouldn't agree to the last part.

"Let me see if I understand this… You want to get an apartment. We'll both live there. You'll be so busy that you'll hardly be home. Yet you're going to pay for everything?" She said calmly. I didn't understand her reaction. She just kept stating things that I had said.

"Yeah?" After she said all of that I wasn't so sure about my new plan.

"Do you see anything wrong with this plan?" She asked letting the anger show.

"Well I didn't but you clearly have a problem with it. What's wrong with this new plan? I know my plans haven't been very good lately." Oops did I just mention that I didn't like my other plan?

"I can't let you pay for an apartment that you'll never get to live in. Your schedule is going to be so full and I don't want you paying for everything when in reality you don't need anything but maybe a shower every now and then." Oh so it was the "paying for everything" part that upset her. I tried to take her seriously but as soon as she said what really was the problem I started chuckling.

"EDWARD!" Ow - she hit me.

"Okay let me explain!" I had to sit there for a minute to gather my thoughts. I really wanted to get an apartment or house together but she had to know it wasn't just because it was convenient.

"I'm waiting." She crossed her arms.

"I have to admit that you've been driving me crazy these last few weeks." I said pulling her close to my side. "My plan definitely backfired. I miss you terribly and I know that med school is going to take a lot of my time up. I don't want to go a day without seeing you let alone three weeks. I want us to get an apartment or house and take our relationship to the next level." I paused so that she could grasp what I was trying to say.

"I love you and I really want to live with you." I mumbled quietly. "It's not just because you can't room with Alice. I'm sure if you asked her she wouldn't hesitate to agree. I just don't want us to grow further apart."

"It took you long enough." Her face broke out in a grin. "I would love to live with you Edward, BUT you're not paying for everything. "

"How about 90/10?" Bella just stared at me.

"No. you're not winning this argument."

She propped herself up on her elbow and gently kissed my lips. I had wanted to do that every since I picked her up. Our short gentle kisses soon turned more passionate. I finally broke away, remembering that Bella was only human and still needed air.

"I believe I just won." She said a little winded.

"I don't think so but we'll talk about this later." I said kissing her again.


	15. Telling Charlie

Chapter 15: Telling Charlie

We stayed in our meadow until my phone brought us back to the world. I looked around and realized that it was already getting dark. I glanced at the caller Id- Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, Sheryl and I just got all of the arrangements made for the move. Can you come home? There are a few things we need to go over."

"Sure, see you in a few." I hung up without waiting for a reply.

"So I'm thinking we'll wait until AFTER Charlie moves to tell him about our future living arrangements." I suggested to Edward.

"I think you should just go ahead and tell him."

"Me? You're sending me in to tell Charlie that his baby girl's moving in with her boyfriend? You can not be serious… That's a horrible idea."

"Well I doubt he'd shoot you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind hurting me. I've read his mind- believe me. You wouldn't want him to hurt me, would you?" He asked pouting his lips.

"You wouldn't die Edward." I pointed out.

"My point. He would certainly wonder why I'm not injured." He always has to win.

"Fine. Take me home." I huffed. Edward carried me back to his car and when we pulled up he promised me that Charlie wouldn't be too bad about out living arrangements. I gathered all of my courage and walked into the living room.

Charlie was sitting on the recliner and Sheryl was folding a load of laundry on the couch.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey guys, what's the news?"

"Well I know that we decided to wait to move but the station up there wants me to move early. They don't have enough men so Sheryl and I were thinking we could move Friday." Charlie explained.

"So I need to be moved out by Friday?" I asked. This is great, just great.

"The couple that is buying the house won't be moving in until Monday so you'll have a few more days. Emmett left before you got here but we already told him. I know it's sudden. I can call the station and tell them that I won't be able to come early. I don't want you guys to feel like I'm abandoning you."

"Its fine dad, I understand. You deserve to be happy just as much as I do." There, that's a good intro to telling him about the apartment/house.

"Good. Well Emmett said that he was going to move in with Rose. They're going to build a house of their own before the wedding next month. He said that he would look out for you. After Monday you can stay at the Cullen's house until you move to Dartmouth."

"That sounds good. We're going to go up to Dartmouth early to find a place. We want to find something reasonable. Now that I think about it I won't be here for very long either."

"We? Bella who does we include?" Charlie questioned. You can really tell he's a cop when he starts the interrogation. His serious attitude made butterflies in my stomach.

"Edward and I. We're going to live together."

"I thought you were living with Alice and already had a place picked out?" I could tell Charlie was trying to stay calm about this.

"Well…. Alice is going to live with Jasper. They only have a one bedroom apartment so there's not enough room. Edward is going to be taking classes all day and night so he can graduate early. We're basically going to be sharing the cost but sadly I don't think we're going to see much of each other."I tried to explain.

"You better not be seeing much of each other." Charlie replied making me blush.

"I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that when he's not at class he's going to be studying and there isn't going to be much free time. Is this going to be a problem? I know that you don't like Edward very much but he's really a great guy. He would never be anything less than a gentleman."

"I don't like that you're living with a guy but I can't really tell you how to live your life now. I trust you Bella, so just make sure that you're comfortable with it. Oh and I want you to take some self defense classes and I have a new can of pepper spray for you."

"Edward is a great guy and you have no right to tell me that I can't live with- wait, did you just say that it was okay with you?" I was shocked. He never had liked Edward.

"Yes. You're a grown er-girl and I see how happy Edward makes you but, before I leave I want to have a talk with him."

"Okay dad, he won't have a problem with that and I'll sign up for those self defense classes when we get there!"

"Good."

"When did you want Edward to come over?"

"Ask him over for dinner tomorrow night and see if Emmett can bring Rosalie too."

"Sure, I'll give him a call and let him know." I started to walk up the stairs to my room but then decided differently. I went back to Charlie and for the first time in a few years I hugged him. "Thanks dad." I couldn't believe that he accepted everything so easily.


	16. Intentions

**Chapter 16: Intentions**

Last night I had called Edward and told him about Charlie's reaction. He quickly agreed to coming to dinner, even though he would be pretending to eat the whole time. At six o'clock on the dot, he knocked on the front door and I raced to answer it before Charlie.

"Bella, why are you running like a five year old?" Charlie scolded. I guess he really wanted to be the one to get to Edward first.

"U-uh I um just thought I would answer the door so you wouldn't have to get up." I stammered opening the door.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said. I could hear Charlie grumble something but couldn't quite make out what he said.

"Hi." Was the only reply I could think of while looking at Edward. Stupid dazzling ability.

"Hey Edward come watch the game!" Emmett exclaimed from the living room. Rose was sitting in his lap. Edward looked at me, silently asking if I minded if he went to watch the game.

"Go ahead; I'm going to help Sheryl finish up dinner." I smiled and he quickly leaned in to kiss me, giving my hand a little squeeze before walking in the living room.

Sheryl was in the process of putting the rolls into the oven and getting ready to mash the potatoes but I could still hear a little of what Charlie was saying in to Edward.

"Emmett, why don't you let me talk to Edward?"

"Okay talk to him all you want."Emmett replied. I'm sure Charlie meant alone.

"Take Rose out and have her take a look at the Jeep. Didn't you say it was running funny?" Yep, he meant alone. I was actually really proud of Charlie right now. After Edward broke up with me and I moved, Emmett said he wasn't too fond of Edward. He didn't say anything about Emmett and him being friends but I'm sure he didn't like the fact that Em was friends with the guy who broke my heart. I'm sure it's not that easy for him to give him another chance and I expected him to flat out say Emmett I need to talk to Edward, ALONE. I heard the front door shut and Charlie cleared his throat loudly.

"So Edward, I hear you're going to be living with my little girl."

"Yes sir." He replied seriously.

"I have a few things to say to you about that…" And that was the moment that Sheryl turned on the mixer and started mashing the potatoes. No!!!! I desperately wanted to go eavesdrop.

"Bella, can you get the rolls out of the oven and set the table please?"

"Yeah." There went my plan on eavesdropping. I quickly got the rolls out and put them in a bowl. It was surprising that the bottoms were a crisp golden brown- not too dark or light. I'm really glad that dad found someone to take care of him. I don't know how he would survive without a decent cook. We finished everything up and Sheryl told me to tell everyone to come eat.

I decided to quietly walk into the living room but to my dismay, all I heard was a room full of silence.

"Hey guys, you can come and eat." Emmett ran through the front door a second later yelling FOOD! I couldn't help but laugh at his childish demeanor. He always knew when dinner was done. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and ran into the kitchen. I waited until Charlie followed them.

"So how did it go with my dad?" I asked Edward curiously.

"I'll tell you later." He said with a smirk walking into the kitchen as well.

I gave him an evil look, "You will tell me." I mouthed as he took his seat at the table.

"So Emmett when's the wedding?" Charlie asked.

"Well today is August 4th (hope this fits with the story, I don't think I mentioned which month it was before.) The wedding is officially a month and one day away- September 5th." Emmett replied smugly, I'm amazed he remembered the date.

"Wow that's soon." Sheryl said.

"Yeah we don't want to wait. We already have the plans drawn up for the house. Carsile and Esme have given us a piece of land too." Emmett exclaimed excitedly. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. If I hadn't left after Edward broke up with me, we could have realized we belong together sooner. Then maybe we would be at the stage Emmett and Rosalie are. Oh well I can't dwell on the past.

"I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but we want you in the wedding Bella." Rose said to me.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. I know that Rose has been opening up to me more but I wasn't sure if she was doing this because she felt obligated.

"Of course! You're going to be my sister soon!" She exclaimed.

"That would be great Rose!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. I love the fact that she asked me to be in the wedding but there is the issue of having to walk down the aisle- in shoes that I can't even stand in. How am I going to walk in them!

Dinner went really well. No one noticed that Edward and Rosalie weren't eating. They had napkins in their laps and would quickly pretend to take a bite but actually be placing the food in the napkins. When dinner was finished I quickly gathered their plates and napkins before Charlie or Sheryl noticed. After disposing of the evidence I told everyone that I would clean up so they could finish watching the game.

"I'll help you." Edward said grabbing some dishes.

"You don't have to."

"I really don't want to be away from you, even if you're only in the next room." He admitted which caused me to blush. He reached his hand up to touch my face.

"I love you." He was staring intently into my eyes.

"I love you to." I'm not sure how we ended up this way but before I knew it I was sitting on the countertop and he was kissing me passionately.

"Bella, Edward are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up?" Sheryl asked making her way to the kitchen. We broke apart and Edward placed my feet back on the ground.

"Yeah we've got the situation under control." I replied while Edward chuckled. Sheryl returned to the living room and I decided now was a perfect time to start the interrogation.

"What did my dad say to you?" I demanded. Edward saw right through my tough act though.

"Does it really matter?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. NO, do NOT fall for the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I would like to know."

"Well… he just asked what my intentions were toward you, told me that if I hurt you again he would hunt me down and he also said that he wanted to make sure that the place we choose to live in is two bedrooms. Apparently we're not allowed to share a bedroom." He laughed at the last part. Charlie really was clueless. He never found out about the many nights Edward stayed over.

"So what did you say?"

"I said if I hurt you he wouldn't have to hunt me down, I would come to him willingly. I also said that I already had a list of two bedroom apartments and let him look at them." He was good, very good. I couldn't help but noticed that he skipped over his intentions though.

"Did he notice that you skipped over his first question?" I inquired.

"No."

"Seriously?" Charlie is a cop- how could he not miss that?

"I didn't skip over the first question." He replied.

"So what are your intentions toward me Mr. Cullen?" I asked playfully, trying to lighten the seriousness of the question.

"You'll just have to wait to find out Miss. Swan." He replied bringing my hand up to his lips. Man he was good.

After we finished cleaning Edward asked me to go to his house for a little while. We walked into the living room to find Emmett watching the game and Rose looking at her nails bored.

"Hey dad, I'm going over to Edward's house for a while."

"Okay Bella, just make sure you're not out too late."

"Emmie,we need to get going too." Rosalie said.

"But Rose blossom the game is on." He whined.

"But there's so much to get planned and Alice wants us to decide on the invitations tonight. We have to pick them up tomorrow and mail them." She whined.

"Okay Rosie." He replied. Maybe I need to practice whining- I need to find a new strategy to get what I want. I started laughing at my idea- there's no way I could perfect that. Edward looked at me questioningly, silently asking what I was laughing at. I blushed and shook my head signaling that it was nothing.

"Thanks for having me tonight." Edward said to Charlie "Dinner was delicious Sheryl."

"Oh it was no trouble at all Edward, you're always welcome here." Sheryl replied.

We made our way out the front door while Emmett and Rose said their good-byes. I walked over to Edwards Volvo and he opened the door for me. I quickly climbed in and buckled my seat belt.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could look online at apartments and houses to decide which would be best for us. We're going to have to find a good place before they're all taken."

"Okay!" I replied excitedly. I couldn't wait to live with Edward.

"What were you laughing at in there?" Edward asked curiously.

" Oh nothing." I said blushing again.

"Hmm… well I was going to give you the answer to Charlie's first question but I guess I shouldn't." Is embarrassing myself worth knowing Edwards intentions towards me? YES!

"Okay you go first." I said, trying to find out his answer while not giving mine away. I started pouting but of course he didn't fall for it.

"You know I won't fall for that." URG!

"Fine. I was just thinking that I need to come up with a new strategy because clearly the pout no longer works on you."

"What?" Edward started laughing hysterically. Maybe it wasn't worth the embarrassment. Now I was mad. I ignored his question and stared out the car window. Edward quickly sensed that I was mad and stopped laughing almost immediately.

"Love, you don't need a new strategy." I didn't reply to that.

"Do you want to know what my answer was to Charlie's first question?" He asked trying to alleviate my anger. I was slowly cracking. Don't answer him Bella; come on you can be strong. Stand your ground. We are talking about this beautiful mans intentions towards me. How could I not want to know?

"Yes." I answered in a small voice. I really wasn't mad at him, more embarrassed. He surprised me by pulling his car off the side of the road. He turned the car off while turning sideways to look at me. I was lost in his eyes.

"I love you Bella. There's no one else out there in the world for me. I've waiting so long to find you and I was stupid enough to let you go once. There's no way I will be that stupid again. When Charlie asked me my intentions I told him that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life and I meant it." He had a hold of my hands and I noticed he brought one of his hands up to gently wipe something wet off of my face. At that moment I realized I was crying. I knew it was silly but I always had my doubts about Edward.

"Is that not what you wanted to hear? Was it too soon?" He asked staring into my eyes. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"No it was exactly what I wanted to hear. These are happy tears." I wasn't usually the type to cry over things but with Emmett's wedding and his future transformation into a vampire I've felt like everyone was living but me. Edwards face brightened when I told him they were happy tears. He gave me a delicate kiss and held my hand has he pulled back onto the road, continuing to drive towards his house.

"By the way, you don't need a new strategy." He said calmly.

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed, I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I never want to see you hurt or sad. I will do anything for you. I was about to break down and tell you what I said to Charlie right when you gave in." He informed me. I thought about what he had said and made a mental note to work on standing my ground.

Edward pulled his car into the garage and we went up to his room. It didn't surprise me that Emmett and Rosalie hadn't arrived before us- Edward still has the need for speed. He recently added a desk to his room as well as a laptop. There's no way he would survive med school without it. He brought up some different search engines and we started looking for our place.

"So should we get a house or apartment?" He asked me.

"I think an apartment would be better than a house. There's a lot of upkeep with a house."

"I agree, though I would love to build us a house one day. Let's see… there is a 2 bedroom apartment, 1 bath, kitchen, and living room. It's right next to campus too. "

"That sounds great but I hate that we have to get two bedrooms just because of Charlie."

"Love, it's not a big deal." An idea suddenly popped into my head. Edward was going to leave his piano at home because it would be hard to find a place for it.

"You should turn the extra room into a music room. You can always put a futon or small couch in there so when Charlie comes to visit he will see that you have a room too."

"That's an excellent idea!" Edward was grinning; my favorite crooked grin.

We decided to take the apartment and planned on moving in two weeks so we can get settled in and enjoy the city before classes start. Edward's phone started to ring.

"Hello Alice."

"Edward! I just saw the apartment! It's amazing; you have to let me decorate it!"

"Whoa. Slow down there. We just decided on the place but it's up to Bella how we decorate it," he paused. "No Alice, I will not put her on the spot and ask her now. Yes I know that you always get your way but there's a first for everything." He groaned. "No Alice, I don't want to leave all of my clothes here so there's no need to take me shopping. Alright Alice, I'll see you when you get here. No Bella has to go home so you'll have to talk to her tomorrow." He hung up the phone and turned to me.

"She wants to decorate our apartment and buy me a new wardrobe so I don't have to pack clothes my clothes when we move." I started laughing. You've got to love Alice.

"What are you laughing about? She wants to buy you two new wardrobes, one for here and another for New Hampshire." I froze where I was.

"Isn't she busy with the wedding plans? I asked.

"Yes, she met Rose and Emmett at a store to order the invitations. They were about finished when she called me."He replied.

"Take me home Edward, the mall doesn't close for another two hours." She would definitely drag me to the mall today if I was here when she arrived.

He chuckled and drove me home. He wanted to stay the night to avoid being bombarded with questions from Alice but he had to team up with Jasper to finalize Emmett's bachelor party plans. Apparently Emmett told Edward that he wants Jasper to approve all of the plans because Edward is a prude. After saying goodbye to Edward I went inside and got ready for bed. I noticed I had a text message from Alice

Bella! I'm so excited about the big move! We need to go shopping soon. I know the perfect decorations for the apartment! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

**_REMEMBER~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please :)_**


End file.
